supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels
:This article is about the game called "Super Mario Bros. 2" in Japan. For the game given that title elsewhere (named Super Mario USA in Japanese), see Super Mario Bros. 2. |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Mode(s):' |1-2 players |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Media:' | |} |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Input:' | |} Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, known in Japanese as Super Mario Bros. 2 (also called Super Mario Bros.: For Super Players in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, and Super Mario Bros. 2: For Super Players in the Japanese version of Super Mario All-Stars), is a Mario game which closely resembles its predecessor, Super Mario Bros. and is not to be confused with the European and American Super Mario Bros. 2. Super Mario Bros. 2 was initially released in 1986 for the Japan-only Family Computer Disk System. It uses a slightly altered Super Mario Bros.'s engine, with some new features including altered graphics and new enemy behavior, and different, significantly more challenging levels. Nintendo of America originally deemed this game too challenging and too much like the original to sell well in Western countries, so in order to prevent the early series being associated with frustration and staleness, it adapted a popular Japanese game called Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and released it in those parts as Super Mario Bros. 2. This game (known as the "Western" Super Mario Bros. 2) was later released in Japan under the title Super Mario USA. The first time this game was released in Europe and America (and Australia) was its remake in Super Mario All-Stars. Here it was named Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels in 1993. Then, as part of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, it was redone and renamed Super Mario Bros.: For Super Players. The original unaltered release was not available worldwide until the debut of the Virtual Console, over two decades later. Story The story of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is identical to the first game and is said to be set in a "parallel world" to it.Japanese Virtual Console website The following text is translated from the Japanese instruction booklet. One day, the peaceful kingdom where the mushroom people live was invaded by the clan of the huge turtle Bowser, who possesses powerful magic. Said magic turned the harmless mushroom people into rocks, bricks, and plants, and the Mushroom Kingdom fell into ruin. The only one who can break the magic spell and revive the mushroom people is the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Toadstool, but she's now a prisoner of the great sorcerer king Bowser. But Mario has stood up and raised his hand, ready to defeat the members of the turtle clan, rescue Princess Peach, and once again restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario you see on TV is you. You are the only one who can complete this quest! After Mario and Luigi saved Princess Toadstool, the Mushroom Retainers and the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil King Koopa's evil spell, Bowser kidnaps her with the Mushroom Retainers and invades the Mushroom Kingdom again. This time, Mario and Luigi have to travel in many different and dangerous worlds of the kingdom to rescue the princess and the inhabitants from the False Bowsers. Though the lands seem very familiar to Mario and Luigi, they are much more dangerous and inhabited by more enemies than they had ever experienced before. Despite that, the Mario Bros. go through the nine new lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, fighting the Koopa Troop and False Bowsers in each castles when freeing the Mushroom Retainers until they reach the real Bowser and Princess Toadstool. After that, they defeat him and rescue the fair princess once more. Gameplay Screen.png The title screen of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is divided into thirteen new worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom, each of which have four levels like in its predecessor. Mario and Luigi have to get to the end of the level by jumping over various gaps and avoiding or defeating the members of the Koopa Troop on their way. The Mario Bros. can use several platforms (some of them collapse when Mario or Luigi lands on them), stairs in the level, as well as Jumping Boards. There are also Warp Pipes along the way, some of which Mario can enter to visit various secret coin rooms before returning to the level, a bit further ahead than when he left. At the end of each level, a castle stands with a flagpole nearby. When Mario reaches the flagpole, he takes down Bowser's flag and enters the castle, completing the level. The higher the spot that Mario hits the flagpole, the more points he receives. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Luigi_Screenshot.png Small Luigi in World 1-1. Unlike Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels doesn't have two-player mode in the game. Mario or Luigi has to be played alone. Mario retains the same abilities as Super Mario Bros., but Luigi returns with the ability to jump higher than Mario can. Fortunately, Luigi's high jump capability is available in the USA version of Super Mario Bros. 2 and some other Mario games, except Super Mario Bros. 3, although his high jump was later included in its Game Boy Advance remake, Super Mario Advance 4.On the downside, Luigi has slippery traction, so he could prove to be unruly at times. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels includes the same enemies from Super Mario Bros., Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Paratroopas, Bullet Bills, Hammer Brothers, and jumping Cheep-Cheeps. However, all of Bowser's Koopa Troop have improved to be harder to deal with after their first invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. All these enemies can be defeated when Mario jumps on them once, except for Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetles, which now run faster than in Super Mario Bros. and cover in their shell when jumped on, which Mario can kick to defeat other enemies, hit blocks or Brick Blocks with. Koopa Paratroopas also lose their wings and fall to the ground when Mario or Luigi jumps on them. Other enemies include Piranha Plants (including new red Piranha Plants, which are now the most common in the Mario series and have replaced green ones in the later games) found in pipes, the Spiny-throwing Lakitus and the Hammer Brothers, and Mario has to either shoot fireballs at them or just avoid them. There are a few levels which take place underwater. In the water, Mario can swim freely from the top to the bottom of the screen. The enemies in underwater levels are Bloobers, Cheep-Cheeps with the included Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Paratroopas, Hammer Bros., Podoboos, Firebars, and Piranha Plants, Mario can only defeat these creatures by shooting them with fireballs. In some levels, Bloopers are found floating in the air. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_World_5-2_Warp_Zone.png Fire Mario in World 5-2's Warp Zone. Mario or Luigi can get special power-ups out of ? Blocks or, uncommonly, Brick Blocks. Most of the ? Blocks in which Mario can find these items are visible, but some are hidden and only become visible when Mario hits them from beneath. With the Super Mushroom, he turns into Super Mario. As Super Mario, he can survive the hit of an enemy one time, at the cost of turning back to Small Mario. He may also destroy empty Brick Blocks by jumping beneath them. Although Lost Levels introduces the tricky opposite versions of the Super Mushroom, the new Poison Mushrooms, injure Mario or Luigi by simply touching one. Additionally, he can also get the Fire Flower. With the Fire Flower, Super Mario turns into Fire Mario, which allows him to shoot fireballs at enemies to defeat them from a distance. With the 1-Up Mushroom, he gains an additional life; he can also get an extra life if he collects 100 Coins. With the rarest item of all, the Starman, which can only be found in Brick Blocks, Mario turns invincible for a short amount of time, and can defeat enemies by simply touching them. If Small Mario takes a hit, falls down a pit, takes a Poison Mushroom or if the Time Limit runs out, he loses a life, and restarts the level. The point where Mario continues depends on how far he ran through the level before getting defeated; either from the beginning, or at one of several invisible "checkpoints" throughout the level. The fourth level of each world plays inside a castle. They are usually filled with Firebars, and Podoboos. At the end of a castle level, Mario is confronted with a False Bowser in Worlds 1 - 8, 9, & A - D and the real Bowser in World 8. Mario ordinarily has no way to hurt a False Bowser or the real Bowser, and has to either use the Ax to destroy the bridge, causing either the false Bowser or the real Bowser to fall into the lava, or pelt Bowser with a number of fireballs, which produces the same result and reveals the true forms of the fakes. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_NES_World_8-4_Peach.png Fire Mario rescuing Princess Peach in World 8-4. After defeating a false Bowser, Mario frees several Toads from the castle, at which point they say their iconic sentence: "Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" and Mario will go to the next world and save it as well from a False Bowser's invasion. At the end of the castle in World 8, Mario or Luigi frees the grateful [Peach|Princess Toadstool and completes his adventure. Unfortunately, the Mario Bros.' adventure to save the kingdom and the princess is far from over. There are still False Bowsers and Koopa Troop soldiers left to defeat, including a second Bowser. Mario and Luigi have to go through the next new five lands of the Mushroom Kingdom and save the remaining Toads with the real Princess Toadstool by defeating the False Bowsers and the real Bowser once and for all. In the end, the Mario Bros. defeat all of the Koopa Troop, False Bowsers and Bowser, save the Mushroom Kingdom, all of the Mushroom Retainers and Princess Toadstool. Now their adventure is finally over. Unlike the first game, there are hidden worlds to discover. Playing through the game without warping forward takes the player to the Fantasy World. Completing the game eight times also unlocks Worlds A-D, with Princess Peach waiting to be rescued from a fake Bowser (the actual Bowser in Super Mario All-Stars version) in the last level. Differences And Additional Features Although the mechanics in Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels adhere closely to those of Super Mario Bros., it did feature some significant changes and additions. Graphical And Sound Additions And Changes *The background graphics, block tiles, and ground tiles are different (jagged hills, cloud and bushes have faces, horsehair plants/trees are now segmented, fences and lifts are now mushrooms, ground is rockier, bricks have shading, etc.). *Mushroom sprites (including Super Mushrooms, Poison Mushrooms, and 1-Up Mushrooms) are changed to have eyes, a feature that has stuck with the franchise since. *The giant mushroom platforms (found in 4-3 and the 4-2 Warp Zone of Super Mario Bros.) are changed into clouds, namely, an all new and exclusive cloud shape that is found in no other port of any of the 8-bit ''Mario'' games, and form the level theme of World 8-3 and World A-3 (actual Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels-style mushroom platforms would appear in All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., where they now have segmented stalks). Similarly, the grass platforms found in every other third level except for World D-4 now have a fringe-like appearance. *A skidding sound for Mario and Luigi's sliding is added. This would later be reused in Super Mario Bros. 3. *Shadows are added to the text font. *The "0" in this game is slightly shorter and longer than the one in the original game. Vs. Super Mario Bros. and All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. also use the Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels font, while Super Mario Bros. Special retains the Super Mario Bros. font. *The ending theme has a second verse four steps above the original pitch, and uses the FDS's hardware capabilities to make it richer in sound. *Princess Peach is given a new sprite. New Game Features *Poison Mushrooms are introduced. Touching one is equivalent to colliding with an enemy, except the mushroom is consumed as usual. They can be found in either Question Blocks or invisible blocks. Their color palette matches the Goombas of that level (brown on overworlds, blue in undergrounds, gray in castles). *Invisible blocks may now hold power-ups, including Poison Mushrooms. These are either put in secret areas to aid the player, or (in the case of Poison Mushrooms) sometimes placed in locations easy to accidentally hit in order to obstruct the player. *Red Piranha Plants are introduced, a more aggressive variant of the usual green Piranha Plant that attacks even if the player is standing next to their pipe. They stop attacking only if the player is anywhere above the pipe. These first appear in World 4. *Upside-down pipes are introduced, appearing first in World 5. *Red Piranha Plants may be found in upside-down pipes. They attack and retreat more frequently than those in right-side up pipes, and there is no way to stop them from attacking (since the player cannot stand on top of their pipe; they continue to attack even if the player stands directly underneath their pipe). These also appear in underwater stages. *A strong wind blows in certain parts of some levels. It usually blows the player forward, enabling longer jumps but making it difficult to space them. *While the original Super Mario Bros. only had three Warp Zone areas, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels features a total of 11, all of which have only one destination pipe. Two of them are now harmful, and warp Mario back to a previous world: 3-1 to 1-1 and 8-1 to 5-1. Like World 4-2 of the original game, some levels have more than one Warp Zone location. *Two-player mode has been removed, and the player can instead choose between Mario and Luigi on the title screen. Mario controls as in Super Mario Bros., while Luigi can jump higher than Mario, but has significantly worse traction. These characteristics would be carried over to many future Mario games, including Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D Land, and Super Mario 3D World. *If the player beats the game while completing all 32 of the game's standard levels (this usually entails using no Warp Zones), they unlock the secret World 9, but have only 1 life to complete it with. The world features bizarre underwater landscapes not found in any other level, such as an underwater Goal Pole and castle. In the ''Super Mario All-Stars remake, the player may keep any lives they had left after World 8-4. All secret worlds were removed in the Super Mario Bros. Deluxe port. *In the original version and Virtual Console releases, the game adds a Star on the title screen each time the player beats World 8-4. The number of stars the player earns is saved on the disk, and the title card can display up to 24 stars. *If the player earns a total of eight Stars on the title card, they can unlock four more secret worlds, Worlds A through D, by holding the A button at the title screen (or the B button in the GBA version) before pressing Start. In the Super Mario All-Stars re-release, the levels may be accessed after just one successful playthrough, beginning automatically after World 8-4 (or 9-4 if the player unlocks World 9). All secret worlds were removed in the Super Mario Bros. Deluxe port. *Green Super Springs are introduced, appearing in Worlds 2, 3, 7, B, and C. (However, in Super Mario All-Stars, they were changed to red Springboards in World B.) These bounce Mario/Luigi so high that he disappears from view for several seconds, allowing the player to cover great distances without touching the ground but also making it very difficult to track his trajectory. Tweaked Game Features *A significant physics modification is added: Mario now bounces much higher after stomping on an enemy, and Luigi bounces even higher than Mario now does. This extra height is sometimes critical to clearing large gaps. If Mario or Luigi manages to stomp the top of an enemy while moving upwards at the right trajectory, the changed physics cause them to soar very high, sometimes off the top of the screen. This "Super Jump" would later be properly introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3. *Bloopers can float above water. They behave the same way they do underwater and can be stomped for 1000 points. *Koopa Troopas (and more rarely, a few other enemies) can be found in the water in some levels, such as World 3-2. They walk more slowly than usual and like other underwater enemies, cannot be stomped (Mario/Luigi instead take damage; they cannot be defeated without a Fire Flower or Super Star). Due to the palettes assigned to the underwater stages, the green enemies appear gray (they are still colored normally in the Super Mario All-Stars version). * The "right path, wrong path" system now occurs in some non-castle levels, looping the level until the correct path is chosen. These levels include World 5-3 and World 7-2. *In Worlds 7 and 8, Bro Hammer Bros. now continuously charge forward while still throwing Hammers, making them extremely difficult to dodge. If Mario passes over them, they turn around and then behave normally (they continue to jump and throw hammers, but no longer run). In Super Mario All-Stars, this behavior also occurs in Worlds A-D. Hammer Bros. also occasionally appear underwater. *Lakitus now sometimes appear underwater, along with Spinies. In certain levels, they also appear at lower altitudes, making them easier to stomp. *An unusually-colored version of Bowser can be found in the corridors of two castles. He has a darker, greenish blue coloration, similar to Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants found in cave or castle levels, and does not stand on a bridge over lava. The player can avoid this Bowser without defeating him. In the Super Mario All-Stars version, encountering this enemy cues the SNES-exclusive boss music until finishing the level. These palette changes are due to not being close to the axe, where the overworld green palette is used instead. Unlike the Fake Bowsers in Worlds 1-7 and Worlds A-C, these do not change into generic enemies when defeated (with five Fireballs as usual); they will still look like the real Bowser. *Beanstalk vines can lead to not only a Coin Heaven or a Warp Zone, but even to the Flagpole. *Luigi's increased jump height sometimes enables him to jump over the Goal Pole. In a few cases, this leads to a Warp Zone beyond the pole; in most other cases, the screen simply stops scrolling after the pole. It is no longer possible to get stuck behind the Goal Pole like it was in the original Super Mario Bros.. *Fireworks are no longer triggered by having the last digit of the timer be 1, 3, or 6, but rather by having the last digit of the timer match the last digit of the coin counter. Additionally, if both digits of the coin counter match the last digit of the timer, Mario/Luigi receives a 1-Up. *In overworld and underground levels, some Piranha Plant pipes are now flush with the floor rather than extending above it, making them more difficult to notice and avoid. *In addition to the obvious Poison Mushrooms, many actual power-ups are now traps: in castles with ceilings, a Super Mushroom may make Mario too tall to make some long jumps (as his head hits the ceiling and causes him to fall into a pit or lava); and in athletic levels, a Super Star may prevent Mario from stomping atop Koopa Paratroopas in midair to complete some extra long jumps (causing him to fall into the pit below). *Holding A+Start on the title screen is no longer a continue code; instead, the player is directly given the option to Continue on the Game Over screen, and cannot return to the title screen without being forced to restart from World 1-1. (As the secret World 9's Game Over screen features a special message in place of any options, the player effectively cannot use any continues at all in that world; this does not hold true in Super Mario All-Stars.) *After beating the game, pressing B on the title screen no longer allows the player to start from any world, and there is no "second quest" where the player travels through the same levels but with tougher enemies. (The latter is essentially replaced by the secret worlds A-D.) Controls Famicom *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad - Move *Start - Pause/Select Option *Select - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 Game Boy Color *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad - Move *Start - Pause/Select Option *Select - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad + B - Run SNES *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad - Move *Start - Pause/Select Option *Select - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 Game Boy Advance *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad - Move *Start - Pause/Select Option *Select - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad + B - Run *(Hold) B - Start World A-1 Wii (Wii Remote) *2 - Jump *1 - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad - Move *+ - Pause/Select Option *- - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad + 1 - Run *(Hold) 2 - Start World A-1 Wii (Wii Classic Controller) *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad/CcstickL - Move *+ - Pause/Select Option *- - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad}/CcstickL + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 ''3DS'' *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad/Stick - Move *Start - Pause/Select Option *Select - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad/Stick + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 Wii U *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad/LeftStick - Move *Plus - Pause/Select Option *Minus - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad/Leftstick + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 Nintendo Switch *A - Jump *B - Fire (Fire Mario) *Pad/LeftStick - Move *Plus - Pause/Select Option *Minus - Choose Options *(Hold) Pad/Leftstick + B - Run *(Hold) A - Start World A-1 Items With the exception of the newly introduced Poison Mushroom, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels introduced some elements that made subsequent appearances in the original Super Mario Bros. as well as later Mario games: Power-Ups Cast Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi Supporting Characters *Princess Toadstool *Toads *Mushroom Retainers Enemies http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_World_D-4_Bowser_Imposter.png http://www.mariowiki.com/Fake_BowserFake Bowser's Brother in World D-4. Bosses *False Bowser (Worlds 1 - 7, 9, A to D) *Bowser's Brother (World 8-4, World 9-3) *Bowser (World 8, World D (Super Mario All-Stars)) List Of Levels Reception in America The Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 served as one of the flagship titles for newly released Famicom Disk System in 1986, alongside The Legend of Zelda. Super Mario Bros. 2 was intended to be a game for expert gamers that had mastered the original Super Mario Bros. and were looking for a new challenge. In the book Game Over by David Sheff the author quotes then-Nintendo of America CEO Howard Lincoln relating his considerable frustration over Super Mario Bros. 2, describing it as an irritatingly challenging game with many "cheap" gimmicks that add excessive difficulty (such as changing winds that can easily ruin precise jumps). Believing the game would not sell well in America due to this, the decision to ignore the original Super Mario Bros. 2 in favor of a new, special American SMB2 based on the considerably easier Famicom game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, was made. Development In an interview, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was made due to how much fun the development team had creating new, difficult levels for VS. Super Mario Bros.''Nintendo (December 7, 2010), [NC US ''Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary - Interview with Shigeru Miyamoto #2]. YouTube. Retrieved December 21, 2015. Remakes ''Super Mario All-Stars http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMAS_LL_World_1-1_Screenshot.png Mario stomping on a Goomba in ''Super Mario All-Stars. The Super Mario All-Stars (as well as Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World and Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition) version of this game had a few differences from the original: *''Super Mario Bros.'' and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels did not have the same graphics as each other to begin with. For instance, the ground is covered by blocks in most of the levels of the original, whereas in The Lost Levels, the ground is mainly covered by dirt. In Super Mario All-Stars, the graphics of all the games were improved, and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was made to look exactly the same as the graphically-improved version of Super Mario Bros. released on the same cartridge. The sound was also enhanced. The endings of both games were also made uniform. *Many levels that had snow in the original Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 did not have it in the Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels edition, including 3-3, 7-1, 7-2, 7-3, 8-1, C-3, D-1, D-2, and D-3. Likewise, one level that did not have snow originally has snow in the Super Mario All-Stars remake: C-1. However, the snow is only an aesthetic difference. *Also, the game could be saved at any time. Unlike the Super Mario Bros. on the same cartridge, the game would remember the exact level that the player was on, and not just the world. This was because this game was much harder than the original. *Players only had to beat the game once to reach worlds A through D. *In the secret section of World 1-2 (where the player would go to the pipe to World 4), the water pools were replaced by lava. However, the effects are the same: if Mario falls in, he loses one life. Similarly, the water in the first pit encountered in the level (after the Koopa Paratroopa) is removed in the SNES version. *In World 8, the Hammer Bros. perpetually charge at the player. On the SNES, this behavior was added to Worlds 7, 9, and A-D as well. *In the original game, Bowser only has hammers in Worlds 6-8. The SNES remake gives him hammers in Worlds 9 and A-D, as well. Strangely enough, these Bowsers lose their ability to breathe fire. *The fake Bowsers in Worlds A-C now have new true forms (a red Koopa Troopa, a Cheep Cheep, and a Bullet Bill, respectively), and Bowser's death animation in World D is corrected. *The castle walls of World 9-3 (whose background is sky blue instead of black) are now recolored brown instead of gray like in the original (and in the ending cutscene). *The player would get a positive or negative audio cue to indicate if they were going the right or wrong way in the mazes of World 3-4, 6-4, and 8-4, making navigation slightly easier in those levels. ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe was a marketed as a Game Boy Color enhancement of Super Mario Bros., but if a player gets on the high score table with 300,000 points or more, a Luigi head appears on the main menu. Players may select the Luigi head to play Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels under the name of Super Mario Bros. For Super Players. In this game, as in the Super Mario All-Stars version, the player may save and resume at any level. However, most changes removed features from the original release. This remake removes the graphical changes from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and thus looks just like Super Mario Bros. Additionally, Luigi's higher jump and lower traction, the wind, and Worlds A through D were removed. As a result of the lack of wind, some levels are modified to make the jumps possible. Another change is the mysterious removal of all of the secret worlds, though they are all at least somewhat present within the game's coding. ''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2 Released in Japan only, this is an exact duplicate for the Game Boy Advance of the original game. Virtual Console ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was released on the Virtual Console in Japan on May 1, 2007 for the Wii, on July 25, 2012 for the Nintendo 3DS, and the Wii U in Japan on August 8, 2013. It was also released for the Wii in Europe and Australia on September 14, 2007, alongside with Mario's Super Picross and Neutopia II as the part of the Japanese Hanabi Festival and in North America on October 1, 2007, making the first time the original version of the game was released outside of Japan and it costs 100 Wii Points more, as usual for imported games. Unlike other games, however, the PAL version was removed from the Wii Shop Channel on October 1, 2007, before being re-added permanently on August 22, 2008. It was released on the Virtual Console for the Nintendo 3DS in Japan on July 25, 2012, and outside Japan on December 27, 2012. It was released on the Virtual Console for the Wii U in Japan on August 8, 2013, in Europe and Australia on January 23, 2014 and in North America on March 13, 2014. Wii Shop Description Originally released in Japan as Super Mario Bros.® 2, this game has previously made only brief cameo appearances in the Western hemisphere. Now available on the Virtual Console in all of its original splendor, Mario fans will appreciate the familiar look and feel of the game, while finding that its updated game play creates an entirely new challenge. No longer content just to wear different-colored overalls, Mario and Luigi also possess different skill sets (Mario can stop quicker, while Luigi can jump higher). In addition to the classic enemies already known to fans worldwide, there are also Poison Mushrooms, backward Warp Zones, and the occasional wind gust (which can help or hinder your progress) to take into account. And if that's somehow not enough, expert players can go looking for the game's secret worlds. So get ready to put your Mario skills to the ultimate test, and save the Princess again. Just don't be surprised if she's in another castle! References In The Later Games *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The "burning rubber" sound effect returns. *''Super Mario Kart'' - The computer-controlled Toad and Peach are able to throw Poison Mushrooms, which are not usable by the player. *''Super Smash Bros.'' series - Luigi's physics carry over into these games. From Super Smash Bros. Melee onward, Poison Mushrooms appear as items. **''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' - Bowser's eighth coloration is based on the appearance of the blueish Bowser's Brother from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is available as a masterpiece, and an orchestrated medley of songs from that game can play on the Mushroom Kingdom U stage. *''Super Mario Galaxy/''Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Luigi's physics carry over into these games. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Poison Mushrooms return, working as they do in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Luigi's physics once again return. Goal Poles appear after boss fights in airships and castles, like in World 9-3 of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The true final level ends with a "Thank You!" message (like in World 9-4 of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels), though it is translated. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - Luigi's physics, Goal Poles after boss fights, and the true last level's "Thank You" message once again return. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' - When Huey finds out the Mini Paint Star in Ruddy Road has most of its color missing, he exclaims "What in the Lost Levels is going on here?" *''Super Mario Odyssey'' - The "burning rubber" sound effect returns again in 8-bit sections. The words "Thank You" are peppered throughout the true last mission. Staff Like the original Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels does not feature a staff roll or any sort of credits. Unlike its predecessor, however, very little has been written about the game's development, leaving its precise staff composition a mystery. In an promotional interview for the NES Classic Edition, the game is referred to as Takashi Tezuka's directorial debut Sao, Akinori. NES Classics Edition Developer Interview: SUPER MARIO BROS.™ & SUPER MARIO BROS.™ 3. Nintendo.com. Retrieved October 08, 2018. Media :Help:Media • Having Trouble Playing? Glitches http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Infinite_1-Ups.png Mario, performing the Infinite 1-Up Trick. :Main Article: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels/Glitches Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels contains several glitches; the most famous glitch is the Infinite 1-Up Trick, which can be performed several ways using a Koopa Shell. Another glitch can be performed by touching the Axe while the timer is at zero, looping it to 999. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Jumping_Mario_No_Mushroom_Artwork.jpg Mario. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Luigi_Artwork.png Luigi. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Peach2.png Princess Peach. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Real_Bowser_Artwork.png Bowser. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Doku_Kinoko.png A Poison Mushroom. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SMBLL_Mario_Screenshot.png Super Mario in World 1-1. Quotes *''"Peace is paved/with kingdom saved/Hurrah to Mario/Luigi/our only hero/This ends your trip/of a long friendship." - Poem recited by Princess Peach after defeating Bowser, after which the player is rewarded with 100,000 points for each life left (also seen in ''VS. Super Mario Bros. and All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.) *"Thank you Mario/Luigi!" - Princess Peach and Toads, following the above *"We present Fantasy World / Let's try "9 World" with one game." -- World 9 Intro Screen *「アリガトウ!」 (Arigatō!, meaning "Thank You!" when translated from Japanese) -- Coral in World 9-4 *"You're a super player! We hope we'll see you again. Mario and staff." -- Game Over screen for World 9 Trivia *In Worlds 3-1 and 3-2, it is possible to jump over the Flagpole by jumping on a trampoline and hitting invisible blocks, respectively. In World 3-1, jumping over the flagpole will take the players to a backwards Warp Zone to World 1. In World 3-2, when the players are on the other side of the flag, they can finish the level by simply touching the flag, the same way as normal. *The ending theme in the Famicom Disk System version of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was first composed as the ending theme of Super Mario Bros., before being shortened due to storage limitations.shmuplations, "Koji Kondo – 2001 Composer Interview". Retrieved November 29, 2016 *Dummied data for the game Animal Forest + indicated that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (or, more accurately, Super Mario Bros. 2) as well as Mario Open Golf would have been included as a playable Famicom game, but it ultimately was cut with not even a ROM or models available inside.https://tcrf.net/Animal_Crossing#Removed_Games *At the end of the Mario Kart 8 April 30 Nintendo Direct, when the Nintendo fan pulls out his "Things to do before I die" list to write "Buy Mario Kart 8", one of the other notes on the list is "Beat SMB2: The Lost Levels",[https://youtu.be/JbuJZP0_8iQ?t=2152 Wii U - Mario Kart 8 Direct 4.30.2014 - YouTube] which is a joke about how difficult the game is compared to other Mario games. *The worlds that take place at night (2 and 7) and the worlds with an underwater level (3 and 6) are the inverse of the worlds' placements in the original Super Mario Bros. References